finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Item Lore
.]] Item Lore, also known as Chemist , Pharmacology, Medicine, Med Data , Alchemy and Improved Potions, is a recurring support ability. It increases the potency of healing items used by the character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III In the DS remake, Scholars have an innate ability that makes any item used by them twice as effective (E.g. a Hi-Potion used by a Scholar will heal for 1,000 HP instead of the normal 500). This ability only works in battle. Final Fantasy IV Item Lore is a Augment ability in the Nintendo DS version. It can be obtained in Kaipo after healing Rosa. Final Fantasy V The Chemist's ability Pharmacology doubles the effects of Potions and Ethers in battle. It is the first ability learned from the class, requiring 15 AP to master. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Smart Consumer is an Independent Materia that doubles the effectiveness of healing items at level 1, then increases by 0.5 each level, to a maximum of x4.5 at Master. It can be made with Materia Fusion by combining the Steal Materia with various other Materia, and can be found in a treasure chest during the mission 6-5-2, and received as reward for completing the mission 8-6-5. It can also be rarely stolen from Very Hungry. Final Fantasy VIII Med Data is a support ability learned from the GF Alexander and can be taught to any GF by the item Doc's Code. Doc's Code can be refined from Elixir with Eden's GF Abl-RF or Leviathan's card with Quezacotl's Card Mod. Final Fantasy IX Chemist doubles the effect of healing items and may be learned from the Cotton Robe or Grand Armor. Freya, Steiner, and Dagger can master this ability for 15 AP, and it takes four ability stones to equip. Final Fantasy X Alchemy doubles the effect of healing items. It can be customized onto weapons by using four Healing Water items. Final Fantasy X-2 The Chemist ability doubles the effect of healing items, and is learned by the Alchemist job. An Alchemist can also learn the abilities Elementalist and Physicist, which double the potency of elemental and non-elemental items, respectively. Final Fantasy XII Item Lore is split up into the abilities Potion Lore, Phoenix Lore, Remedy Lore and Ether Lore, and can be learned as Augments on the License Board. Also, when the character learns the different Remedy Lores, they gain the ability to cure more status ailments than before. Phoenix Lore upgrades will increase the amount of HP the character that is revived will regain. Potion Lore will restore more health and Ether Lore's will restore more MP. There is also an accessory called Pheasant Netsuke that doubles the potency of healing items and Fangs. Pheasant Netsuke can be purchased for 4000 gil in Old Archades and is the Accessory 14 license on the License Board that costs 70 LP to unlock. Pheasant Netsuke can also be made in the bazaar for 3,600 gil by selling two Stardusts. Final Fantasy XIII The Doctor's Code accessory gives the passive ability Improved Potions. It doubles the effect of healing-related items. There are only three Doctor's Codes in the game and they can't be purchased in shops. Doctor's Code can be useful late in game because when maxed out, it dismantles into an Elixir. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Item Lore is learnable by Rangers and Alchemists for 150 AP through the Wizard's Hat. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions Alchemy is the level 18 ability of the Ranger class, learned for 550 AP. It requires 1 slot to equip and use, and allows the user to use 2 items in a row. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Item Lore is a special ability learned by Cid at Level 20 and Shantotto at Level 70. It costs 14 CP to equip and doubles the effects of healing items. Gallery Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VIII Abilities